


Shut your mouth

by raxilia_running



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, What-If, fangirl!Tony Stark
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «Non farmi sparire tutte le frittelle di Jarvis come l’ultima volta, campione» e, se per un attimo la sua espressione sembra mortalmente seria, non appena Steve le rivolge uno di quei suoi sorrisi, che vorrebbero sembrare sfrontati ma finiscono per apparire comicamente paciosi, Natasha sente le guance cedere e premersi contro gli zigomi in una risata altrettanto innocua, prima di sparire nell’ascensore, col passo svelto e deciso di chi si appresta a conquistare il mondo intero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è in cantiere dai primi di Maggio del 2014. Incredibile cosa possa combinare l'università alla fic!schedule, eh? Niente, è stata un parto in termini temporali ma era tutta qui nella mia testa, completa nei minimi particolari, figlia di quella cosa meravigliosa che è stata "Il Soldato d'Inverno". Grazie, Marvel, per averci dato uno dei tuoi rarissimi film decent e averci messo tanta bromance CapTasha, che io naturalmente piego a ben altri e più biechi fini. Niente, Tony è una fangirl e Bruce e Pepper due martiri. Detto ciò, buona lettura e datemi una tazza di noodles, scrivere questa fic mi ha influenzato più del consentito

_They say you're a saint_   
_You're a whore_   
_You're a sinner_   
_That he had you_   
_He made you_   
_He can't live without you_

_Would you confess if we asked_   
_That you nurture the urge_   
_To declare that it's time_   
_To settle down_   
_With a man of your own_   
_**[Shut Your Mouth | Garbage]** _

Uno, due, tre.

Uno, due, tre.

L’impatto delle nocche contro la pelle ruvida del sacco da boxe è come uno schiaffo, che fende l’aria e gli colpisce i timpani ma il ritmo forte e cadenzato dei colpi non si interrompe neanche per un secondo; non varia mai di tono né di intensità, si confonde con il suono dell’impatto violento di ossa e tendini contro la gommapiuma. È una litania dura e precisa, come la successione inesorabile dei colpi sparati dalla pistola al poligono di tiro; è l’alternanza perfetta dei pugni di Steve e dei calci di Natasha, che costringe entrambi a concentrarsi soltanto sui muscoli che si tendono e si rilassano, sulla pelle che si scortica e si ispessisce a ogni nuova escoriazione l’attrezzatura della palestra subisce.

Non ci sono pensieri nella mente di Steve Rogers in questi momenti. Non c’è la costante sensazione di essere fuori luogo e fuori tempo massimo, la mancanza feroce e incolmabile di una vita che non può riottenere a nessun costo, non c’è paura, non c’è rabbia, non ci sono dubbi. C’è soltanto la certezza che l’obiettivo è il sacco che ha di fronte e il suo unico scopo è continuare a colpirlo, allo stesso ritmo e con la stessa forza di tutti gli altri pugni che gli ha assestato finora.

E poi, nel tempo di un’inspirazione che gonfia lo sterno e interrompe la sequenza perfetta dei suoi pugni, Natasha Romanoff fa una piroetta su se stessa e sferra un calcio all’indietro, il tallone che piega in due la gommapiuma del suo sacco da boxe, facendolo cadere rovinosamente a terra in un tonfo, che rompe la quiete della stanza come un rombo di tuono.

Steve solleva un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso rassegnato e si sfila l’asciugamano dalle spalle, tamponando via il sudore dalla fronte e dagli occhi in una mossa meccanica. Si accorge solo un attimo prima di essere sfiorato che Natasha ha abbandonato la sua postazione e gli sta passando alle spalle.

«Allora, grand’uomo, battiamo la fiacca? Su, è il momento di allenarsi seriamente» esclama, punzecchiandogli la schiena in punta di dita, prima di superarlo e dirigersi verso il ring che troneggia al centro della stanza. Nonostante la palestra adibita agli allenamenti individuali si trovi nel sotterraneo della modernissima Stark Tower, tutto, dai pavimenti in legno all’intonaco bianco, sporcato dal trascorrere del tempo, all’arredamento spartano ed essenziale, per finire con l’odore di cuoio e sudore, ha un aspetto retrò, che fa a pugni con l’invalicabile porta di acciaio scorrevole con apertura a infrarossi e le telecamere di sorveglianza, che spuntano dagli angoli del soffitto. Quell’arrangiamento semplice e privo di orpelli futuristici non dispiace a Steve, però, e la palestra è diventata un luogo in cui rifugiarsi, quando la nostalgia di un passato, che non ha avuto il tempo di veder scolorire e mutare giorno dopo giorno, si fa troppo forte. Forse l’intero allestimento è stato pensato per metterlo a suo agio, un’abile messinscena per aiutarlo a recuperare quel minimo di stabilità mentale che ogni eroe della Nazione che si rispetti dovrebbe conservare, se vuole essere lucido abbastanza da arginare le troppo frequenti invasioni nemiche che minacciano il Paese. Va bene anche così, Steve non è ancora pronto a interrogarsi troppo a fondo sulle sue reazioni a un mondo da cui si sente ancora in parte scollato.

«Battere la fiacca? No, mi limito a non sfogarmi sull’attrezzatura della palestra» replica lui asciutto, sfilandosi i guantoni e seguendo a ruota Natasha, che si muove davanti a lui con la grazia guardinga di una tigre, pronta ad attaccare prima ancora che la sua preda possa avere il tempo di avvertire la sua presenza. Sa essere assassina persino quando è relativamente al sicuro, ogni muscolo del corpo nella trazione perenne che precede l’azione, e Steve non sa se essere affascinato dalla sua lungimiranza o provare tristezza all’idea che la vita della sua amica debba essere stata davvero costellata di troppe difficoltà, per costringerla a tanta cautela.

«Non è colpa mia, è Tony che dovrebbe decidersi a far mettere dei sacchi decenti».

Natasha fa spallucce dal centro del ring, con le braccia conserte e le gambe larghe, ben piantata sui suoi talloni come la statua di un severo guardiano, e accoglie in uno sguardo il movimento noncurante con cui Steve si molleggia sulle corde tese fra i paletti, scavalcandole in un salto che è poca cosa, rispetto a quello che è costretto a compiere in una corsa a rotta di collo durante le ben più pericolose missioni a cui partecipa di solito.

«Dobbiamo lavorare ancora sul tuo gioco di gambe, Steve, sei troppo statico» lo rimprovera Natasha con un mezzo sorrisetto ironico, mentre il soldato si bilancia istintivamente sui suoi piedi in una posizione difensiva che la spia ha ormai memorizzato perfettamente.

«Non è una questione di staticità, lo sai che mi trovo meglio a incassare e poi contrattaccare».

Steve sferra giocosamente un dritto e un gancio nell’aria di fronte a sé, eppure, nella rilassatezza del momento, le sue nocche fendono l’aria in un rumore fischiante, che rimanda bene indietro l’entità e la forza con cui quei colpi sono stati sferrati. Natasha scuote brevemente il capo, uno sparuto ricciolo rosso scappato dallo chignon stretto dietro il capo che sobbalza contro la sua tempia, a tempo con i suoi movimenti, e poi sposta tutto il peso sul tallone più avanzato.

«Ma non puoi sempre ricorrere alla difesa. Ci sono colpi che puoi assorbire senza grandi problemi, è vero…» conviene e sembra predisporsi a una lunga conversazione.

E poi accade. Il suo corpo si poggia completamente su una sola pianta e la gamba posteriore attraversa lo spazio che la separa dal suo obiettivo in un lampo, mentre il collo del piede impatta violentemente contro il polso, sollevato all’ultimo secondo per proteggere uno zigomo. Siano sempre ringraziati i riflessi d’oro del super-soldato, se adesso Steve se ne resta ancora in piedi, immobile nonostante il colpo che ha ricevuto sia tutt’altro che leggero, invece di essere finito a gambe all’aria.

Natasha approva quella reazione con un sorrisetto sicuro, di chi ha ottenuto proprio ciò che si aspettava, e ritorna sul posto, piegando rapidamente la gamba su se stessa e inclinandosi all’indietro. A quel punto Steve ha smesso di sorridere, invece, e si prepara a reagire dannatamente sul serio. È solo un allenamento, d’accordo, ma con la spia non si può mai abbassare la guardia: guai a sottovalutarla, si finisce per ricavarci ben più che una semplice contusione al viso… E lui non è così sicuro di voler testare fin dove possano arrivare i limiti della tolleranza di Vedova Nera.

«Ecco, esattamente quello di cui parlavo. Ma ci sono casi in cui restare invece che schivare può esserti…» Natasha non termina la frase, fa una piroetta su se stessa, mentre sta ancora illustrando i suoi metodi altamente educativi, e gli sferra un poderoso calcio all’indietro, il tallone che fende l’aria fischiando e arriva a pochissimi millimetri dal plesso solare di Steve. E quasi lo avrebbe colpito, non fosse che quest’ultimo schizza all’indietro in un saltello, sentendo in tutte le ossa il dolore di un colpo che potrebbe lasciargli ben più di un livido, se andasse a segno.

«… fatale, vedi? Non sei rimasto dov’eri, lo hai evitato. Sapevi che ti avrebbe fatto male. Ma se io fossi stata più veloce…».

«Nat, oggi sei un po’ troppo chiacchierona per il tuo standard» osserva Steve, afferrandola vittoriosamente per un polpaccio, mentre ancora sta ruotando sulla punta dell’alluce per ritornare a fronteggiarlo, e la lancia contro le corde del ring. Natasha non sembra particolarmente disorientata da quella mossa, perché si limita a protendersi verso l’esterno e aggrapparsi a quelle corde, stringendole forte fino a scorticarsi i palmi, per poi flettersi sulle braccia e lasciarsi sfuggire dalla presa del soldato. Un attimo dopo due talloni uniti colpiscono Steve allo stomaco e lo costringono a rilasciare bruscamente l’aria, barcollando all’indietro mentre la spia, in un salto e una piroetta completa, torna a fronteggiarlo.

Natasha non gli lascia il tempo di rifiatare, è costretto a reagire e attaccare senza neanche meditare sulle sue mosse. Un dritto, un gancio destro, un altro dritto e la spia reagisce con la rapidità di un gatto, che saltella molleggiandosi sulle zampe senza mai toccare davvero terra, prima di replicare a ogni suo colpo, due calci e poi un affondo, che la portano a rompere la guardia del soldato e quasi a colpirlo di nuovo alla pancia.

«Sei bravissimo a boxare» lo loda Natasha, mentre le nocche spigolose di Steve fischiano a pochissimi millimetri dal suo orecchio, facendole rimbalzare l’unica ciocca libera di capelli rossi contro la guancia, e si inclina di lato, colpendolo al fianco con un gancio tutt’altro che trattenuto.

«Ma hai poca fantasia, Steve. E continui a combattere affidandoti troppo all’idea che avrai sempre lo scudo con te» conclude, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto saccente, mentre saltella all’indietro, attirando Steve e i suoi pugni serrati e precisi, cadenzati come i colpi di una mitragliatrice. E forse sorride troppo o forse Steve ha appena ricevuto la giusta motivazione per restituirle pan per focaccia, perché è la sua volta di sferrarle un calcio laterale, e colpirla nello spazio stretto fra il gomito piegato e l’anca, mandandola a sbandare contro un palo.

«Dicevamo?» la rimbecca Steve con un guizzo divertito del sopracciglio destro, smettendo di incassare e cominciando ad attaccare con una certa baldanza. Non infierisce – non lo farebbe mai, non è nel suo stile – ma comincia a prenderci gusto nell’incalzare Natasha e vedere la sua espressione sfrontata scolorirsi in un cipiglio concentrato e determinato dalla volontà di ribattere in modo efficiente, fino a costringerlo nuovamente all’angolo.

Steve si scioglie, mentre il ritmo di colpi scambiati e assestati si fa elevato e preciso, ma Natasha è snodata come un contorsionista, più che una vedova nera sembra un serpente, morde e fugge, attacca e si sfila dalla portata dei suoi pugni prima che possano impattare completamente contro le sue ossa. È così preso dal seguire ogni suo movimento, dal mantenere il contatto visivo sui suoi ardenti occhi verdi, che abbassa troppo presto la guardia e non nota che la spia lo sta portando proprio dove più conviene a lei. La osserva fare un balzo all’indietro, apparentemente immotivato, e puntellarsi con i talloni contro il palo. Flette i muscoli delle cosce e in un attimo Steve si ritrova la pianta del suo piede quasi in faccia. Ha giusto il tempo di inclinare il capo di lato ma non è veloce abbastanza da poter sfuggire al ginocchio dell’altra gamba, che gli si conficca fra le costole in un impatto ferocemente doloroso. E poi è tutto il corpo della spia che gli crolla addosso, costringendolo a cadere a terra, non foss’altro per assorbire almeno in parte l’impatto.

«Dicevamo!» replica Natasha, troneggiando vittoriosa sopra di lui, un ginocchio contro la spalla e l’altro premuto contro il rivestimento del ring, accanto a un fianco del soldato. Tiene un braccio già caricato, dietro l’orecchio destro, e il capo rivolto verso il basso, tanto da piantargli un verdissimo e furente sguardo verde dritto in faccia. Steso a terra, Steve la vede riprendere violentemente fiato, il seno che si alza e si abbassa a un ritmo spasmodico sotto il tessuto di cotone spesso e teso della canotta blu, chiazzata dello stesso sudore che le scivola in grosse gocce lungo le tempie e il collo.

Si perde per un istante di troppo a osservarla da sotto in su e la spia è quasi tentata di ricambiare l’occhiata azzurra e ammirata che si dimentica di considerarla un’avversaria temporanea. E poi Steve sembra ricordarsi che deve reagire ma solleva un braccio con un movimento tanto lento, che l’istante di sospensione si prolunga in maniera a dir poco spinosa. Prima che uno dei due possa fare un gesto, uno qualsiasi, un motivetto motteggiato allegramente a voce stesa spezza il silenzio teso che aleggia sul ring.

«La-la-la-là, la-la-la-là» esordisce Tony Stark, facendo il suo ingresso dalla porta scorrevole con il consueto corredo di baccano e tecnologia all’avanguardia che gli fluttua attorno e gli cade dalle mani, neanche la creasse senza alcun ausilio di materiali esterni. Steve e Natasha roteano gli occhi simultaneamente a quello che è l’arrangiamento più stonato e irritante della Marcia Nuziale di Wagner che abbiano mai ascoltato. Poi la spia si issa all’indietro, puntellandosi contro il ring, e si allontana svogliatamente per appoggiarsi a un palo, mentre Steve si tira su a sedere e scuote il capo con fare sconsolato. Lungi dallo smettere, Tony alza la voce, mettendoci un gusto quasi sadico nell’avvicinarsi al ring, prima di fermarcisi sotto e rivolgere a entrambi i presenti un sorrisone per nulla rassicurante.

«Ero indeciso se cantarvi la marcia nuziale o buttarmi su un classico: “Steve e Natasha si tengono per mano, si siedono sotto un albero” ma poi ho pensato, “Diamine, Tony, siamo fra persone adulte, evita ogni infantilismo!”».

Tony gesticola, persino mentre smonta e rimonta un complicato congegno fra le dita e, come sempre, ha quel tocco di argento vivo addosso in ogni fiato emesso che fa semplicemente saltare i nervi a Steve. È difficile non sentirsi disorientati, quando il tuo interlocutore schizza costantemente fuori dal tuo campo visivo e parla al triplo della velocità di una persona normale, senza seguire alcun filo logico apparente e divertendosi a farneticare assolutamente a caso.

«Ah beh, meno male che siamo tutti adulti» sbuffa il soldato, alzandosi e scavalcando agilmente le corde, per atterrare in un tonfo di fianco a Tony. Natasha sembra essersi eclissata e lui non può darle torto. Anzi, vorrebbe imitarla prontamente ma sfuggire a Tony Stark è una manovra per cui non è stato ancora addestrato.

Dubita che riuscirà mai a farcela, se è per questo.

«Vecchio volpone! E dire che, quando avete parlato di venire in palestra ad allenarvi, ci ero quasi cascato» esclama lui dandogli di gomito, con l’intenzione fin troppo chiara di provocare e basta, per il puro gusto di vedere Steve incrociare le braccia contro il petto e irrigidire la mascella: è una posa che lo fa assomigliare tantissimo allo stereotipo popolare, che lo vuole ancora l’integro, ingenuo e un po’ bacchettone vecchietto supereroe degli anni Quaranta.

Ora, Steve non odia Tony. Non ha quel tipo di approccio animoso alle persone e lo stima per ciò che ha fatto per loro e per come ha imparato a cooperare, nonostante il suo sfrenato individualismo lo spinga sempre a seguire i concetti che gli balzano a velocità supersonica nel cervello, dimenticandosi del mondo che lo circonda. Ci sono però determinati argomenti su cui a Steve non piace scherzare; l’essere nato negli anni Venti non c’entra assolutamente nulla con le motivazioni che lo spingono a essere tanto riservato. È un misto di spaesamento e terrore di perdere ogni punto di riferimento, a non assegnare un certo peso specifico ad alcuni aspetti particolari della sua vita, che lo rende tanto serioso. E la qualità dei suoi rapporti con Natasha Romanoff fa parte dei suddetti aspetti. È già un legame abbastanza complesso, instabile e in costante trasformazione, per permettersi di giocarci sopra a cuor leggero, senza rischiare di sballare un intero castello di carte e mandarlo a franare rovinosamente sulla scrivania.

Tony evidentemente tutto questo non lo vuole intuire o forse è dannatamente convinto che, se riesci a convivere con un grappolo di schegge a tre passi dal tuo cuore, puoi benissimo permetterti di riconsiderare tutto il resto sotto una luce decisamente meno tragica e fatalista. Sono visioni di vita differenti ma nessuno dei due ha voglia né tempo per metterle in discussione.

Non al momento, per lo meno.

«Se il tuo concetto di corteggiamento contempla calci e pugni sul ring di una palestra, mi dispiace per la povera signorina Pott, Tony» si limita a esclamare sconsolato Steve, facendo spallucce, ma figurarsi se Tony non ne approfitta per tornare immediatamente alla carica.

«Beh, saresti sorpreso di sapere quanti calci la povera Pepper è stata tentata di darmi. E devo ammettere che me li sono meritati. A tal proposito, se mai vi venisse voglia di fare un’uscita a quattro, sappiate che…» esordisce Tony e il tono della sua voce si fa basso, quasi cospiratorio, mentre stacca una mano da qualsiasi cosa stia assemblando per calarla sulla spalla di Steve. Lo spazio che lo separa da essa, però, viene repentinamente occupato da un _pugnale_ , che passa sibilando oltre i due uomini e va a conficcarsi in un sacco da boxe alle loro spalle.

« _Pardon_ , avevo mirato alla mano ma ti sei mosso».

La voce pericolosamente noncurante di Natasha li raggiunge dal capo opposto della stanza, nella zona in cui si situa il tavolo degli attrezzi da tiro. La spia sta al momento soppesando un _kunai_ in acciaio temperato fra le dita, calibrandone attentamente ogni punto per migliorare la precisione del prossimo tiro.

Steve sa che non dovrebbe ma un mezzo sorriso gli scappa sulle labbra e si affretta a mascherarlo dietro un colpo di tosse. Qualsiasi rimprovero voglia muovere a Natasha o a un più che allibito Tony – che pure non ha abbastanza spirito di autoconservazione per ritirarsi velocemente verso la porta – è costretto a tacere, perché una quarta voce si inserisce nella loro conversazione.

«Tony, ti avevo avvertito che sarebbe andata a finire male. Spero che vorrai ascoltarmi, adesso…».

La spia dell’interfono si illumina e un ologramma si materializza di fianco al volto di Tony. Perché a casa Stark l’interfono non è un altoparlante collegato rozzamente al muro, è un complicato meccanismo di chiamate video in tempo reale ad altissima qualità – del tipo che Skype non potrà nemmeno mai sognarsi di avere prima di una decina d’anni – che proiettano il mittente nello spazio attorno a te, come se ti stesse parlando dal vivo.

E così, come un etereo, cibernetico e moderno _deus ex machina_ , Bruce Banner si intromette per salvare la pelle al suo collega… anche se si meriterebbe di restarsene sulla graticola ancora per qualche minuto.

«Sì, va bene… _mammina_ , la smetto di fare il cattivo!» borbotta Tony divertito, scimmiottandolo come un bambino di dieci anni farebbe con la propria madre. Ancora una volta l’istinto di conservazione del genio multimilionario fallisce alla grande: non può esimersi dal fare una battuta, anche se rischia di ritrovarsi Hulk in carne verde e ossa in persona davanti a lui, dopo aver sfondato il soffitto solo per avere il privilegio di pestarlo a sangue.

«Lasciali in pace e torniamo a concentrarci su quel nuovo sistema propulsivo» replica asciutto Bruce, con un’ammirevole pazienza, che è il frutto di un allenamento faticoso e quotidiano gomito a gomito con l’uomo più intelligente e più dannatamente irritante sulla faccia della Terra. Non l’ha ancora capito, se a Tony piaccia giocare col fuoco o lo faccia per aiutarlo a gestire la sua rabbia incontenibile, in ogni caso a osservare le facce di Steve e Natasha, letteralmente tartassati da quel _losco figuro_ , gli scappa quasi da ridere e sa che non dovrebbe.

«Non costringermi a chiamare Pepper» conclude, facendosi subito serio, e a quel punto Tony si ricorda di non avere intenti suicidi, dopotutto, e annuisce frettolosamente, prendendo la porta senza neanche preoccuparsi di congedarsi decentemente dalle sue vittime preferite.

«Giornata incasinata, ragazzi. Ci si vede più tardi!».

La voce di Tony è l’ultima cosa che vedono di lui – il resto è già convenientemente sparito oltre la porta scorrevole – e poi è il turno dell’ologramma di scomparire, non prima che Bruce si sia voltato nella loro direzione, sollevando le braccia in un’espressione rassegnata, come a dire: “Scusatelo, mio figlio non è esuberante, è solo un gran coglione”.

«Povera signorina Potts» esclama Steve sconsolato ma tira un sospiro di sollievo, appena la porta d’acciaio si chiude con un tonfo secco.

«Povero anche Bruce. Sembrano una coppia sposata con un teppista in casa. Geniale ma sempre teppista» replica Natasha, comparendo al suo fianco, e si friziona distrattamente la nuca e il petto con il suo asciugamano.

Per qualche istante nessuno dei due sembra avere nient’altro da dire. Se ne restano semplicemente a fissare la porta chiusa, come se tutto quello che dovesse essere detto fosse stato pronunciato e qualsiasi altra parola risulterebbe di troppo. Di ricominciare gli allenamenti, neanche a parlarne: Tony ha provveduto ampiamente a far evaporare la concentrazione di tutti i presenti, come suo solito.

Poi Natasha gli sfiora un braccio, discreta e noncurante come sempre, e Steve si volta, ritrovandosi i suoi occhi verdi che lo fissano dal basso con una sfumatura interrogativa.

«Stavo pensando… Un nonnetto come te ha sicuramente sentito parlare della USS Eldridge, o sbaglio? L’hanno varata nel 1943, se ricordo bene».

A una domanda così apparentemente fuori luogo, il soldato si limita ad annuire pensosamente col capo, lanciando un’occhiata a una delle telecamere di sicurezza infissa nell’angolo del soffitto più prossimo a loro, per poi replicare con fare altrettanto sibillino.

«La Eldridge, eh? Beh, no, non ero presente al varo ma ho un libro che la riguarda con qualche aneddoto che potrebbe interessarti».

Natasha si lascia scappare un sorrisetto complice e poi gli tira una sonora pacca sulla schiena in segno di approvazione.

«Vada per il libro. E adesso, penso proprio che andrò a farmi una doccia, ho i muscoli a pezzi» si lamenta in uno sbadiglio svogliato, allungando le braccia sopra la testa e sollevandosi sulle punte, dritta come un fuso.

«Penso che seguirò il tuo esempio ma prima farò una rapida puntata alla cucina» replica Steve, risistemandosi l’asciugamano sulle spalle e Natasha, già sulla soglia, si volta nella sua direzione e gli punta contro l’indice e il pollice, mimando la forma di una pistola.

«Non farmi sparire tutte le frittelle di Jarvis come l’ultima volta, campione» e, se per un attimo la sua espressione sembra mortalmente seria, non appena Steve le rivolge uno di quei suoi sorrisi, che vorrebbero sembrare sfrontati ma finiscono per apparire comicamente paciosi, Natasha sente le guance cedere e premersi contro gli zigomi in una risata altrettanto innocua, prima di sparire nell’ascensore, col passo svelto e deciso di chi si appresta a conquistare il mondo intero.

Mentre Steve abbandona la stanza, le luci si spengono gradatamente alle loro spalle, finché il buio e il silenzio tornano a regnare nella palestra ormai vuota.

~

«Come si dice in queste occasioni?».

« _Zhù nǐ hǎo wèikǒu_ , Steve. Io e te dobbiamo ripassare un po’ di cinese. E dire che ti facevo più acculturato».

Natasha, assisa su uno sgabello di legno, tanto alto quanto instabile, tiene un gomito poggiato sul bancone e la guancia premuta contro il pugno chiuso, mentre con la mano libera punzecchia una spalla di Steve in punta di bacchette.

«Posso dirtelo in tedesco, se vuoi. Era utile… per quella vecchia storia del “conosci il tuo nemico”, sai» replica lui, più per sfotterla che seriamente colpito da quell’osservazione, mentre il suo sguardo azzurro già si posa sulle due tazze fumanti di _noodles_ in brodo che il cuoco sta servendo loro.

«Questo è più un caso di: ci stanno comprando in blocco, meglio informarsi sui nuovi padroni di casa per tempo» replica asciutta Natasha e una nuvola di vapore umido e caldo sale in una spirale alta dalle loro porzioni, offuscando la vista a entrambi.

A quel punto, però, nessuno dei due sembra avere l’intenzione di lanciarsi in una coinvolgente discussione a proposito dello stato dell’economia statunitense nel Ventunesimo Secolo, non mentre tutti i riflessi di Steve sono esageratamente impegnati a regolare il movimento delle bacchette, per afferrare saldamente fra le punte l’aggiunta di carne di maiale che galleggia nel brodo ricco e oleoso della sua variante di _noodles_ in brodo.

Natasha è impegnata a tirare su una bella manciata dei suoi _noodles_ con polso decisamente più fermo, portandosi dietro germogli di bambù e pezzi di pollo al vapore, prima di ficcarseli in bocca con la chiara intenzione di divorarli in un sol boccone, probabilmente.

… sono di frumento, dannazione, i suoi preferiti. se li gusta in religiosissimo silenzio, gli occhi socchiusi mentre conviene che nella vita si può fare a meno di tutto, anche degli orgasmi, se a fine giornata puoi concederti il lusso di mangiare una delle pietanze più buone che essere umano abbia inventato. Ha appena approcciato con altrettanta voracità una seconda manciata, dopo essersi ricordata di annaffiare il tutto abbondantemente di salsa di soia e aver consigliato a Steve di fare altrettanto, quando un lieve picchiettare sulla sua spalla sinistra interrompe il momento mistico.

Male, molto male, perché la sua già fragile pazienza al momento è più sottile degli spaghettini che ha nel piatto.

«Ehi».

Oh no.

«Ti ho vista e non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare che una _bella ragazza_ come te si merita più di uno squallido piatto di _noodles_ ».

No, questa non è solo molestia verbale, questa è blasfemia e probabilmente stasera, lì al “Prosperity Dumpling” ci sarà un omicidio non previsto. Tanti auguri allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e a come deciderà di gestire i testimoni oculari, perché non si sappia in giro che Vedova Nera passa il suo tempo libero a staccare a mani nude la testa dei lumaconi che infestano a New York.

«Perché non lasci perdere _tuo fratello_ e non vieni a farti un giro con me?».

Ora: è già grave che qualcuno sia così fuori dal mondo da non riconoscere la Vedova Nera e Capitan America quando ce li ha davanti. Presumere convenientemente che siano fratello e sorella, quando si assomigliano come il giorno e la notte, è una linea di abbordaggio ancora più cretina. Steve ha già posato le bacchette sul bancone, voltato di tre quarti e indeciso se impedire a Natasha di ammazzare il baldo giovane in Fedora che la sta importunando o _aiutarla_ , perché l’indice di fastidio del bravo ragazzo di turno è pari, se non superiore, a quello della zanzara che aspetta il buio per venirti a ronzare contro un timpano.

Natasha guarda la tazza di _noodles_ e poi l’espressione viscida dello sconosciuto.

Tazza, faccia, tazza, faccia, e un’idea sempre più chiara si fa strada nella sua mente.

Ci pensa, sul serio, ma poi rammenta il sapore speziato e salato dei _noodles_ contro il palato: sprecare un piatto così prelibato sulla faccia di bronzo di un povero cretino è un sacrilegio bello e buono e lei ha davvero tanta voglia di terminare il suo lauto pasto senza ulteriori e spiacevoli interruzioni.

Natasha decide di optare per una soluzione a suo dire troppo diplomatica e allunga una mano in direzione di Steve, che si lascia sfiorare l’avambraccio sinistro e si ritrova a cingerle la vita, sorpreso a tutta prima ma senza opporre alcun genere di resistenza.

«Grazie ma io e il _mio uomo_ stiamo bene così. Puoi tornare sulla strada a elemosinare qualche centesimo di dignità dai passanti» esclama, mentre Steve alle sue spalle annuisce a labbra strette, sottolineando la gravità della situazione.

Il sottotitolo della frase affilata che Natasha gli rifila, come una stilettata nel fianco, è qualcosa a metà fra il “oppure ti spacco la testa con uno sgabello” e il “se mi resti davanti per altri cinque secondi, ti fai un volo dalla vetrina sul marciapiede” e lo sconosciuto deve afferrarlo, in qualche modo, perché è lo sguardo omicida della spia, più che la comunque ragguardevole stazza del suo compagno, a convincerlo che non è il caso di scherzare oltre.

Si allontana senza spiccicare parola, il passo meccanico di chi ha appena subito un profondo trauma personale, e Natasha si sistema meglio contro il braccio di Steve, perfettamente a suo agio contro quel nuovo punto di appoggio.

«Il tuo… uomo?» se la ride Steve, senza muovere il braccio, un sopracciglio sollevato a metà fra l’incredulità e il divertimento più puro.

«Non posso chiamare “ragazzo” un ultra-novantenne, ti pare? Mi sembrerebbe di prenderti in giro» lo prende in giro Natasha, arricciando comicamente le labbra rosse in un’espressione falsamente compresa.

«No, non togliere il braccio. Mi fa da schienale, è comodo» aggiunge con fare capriccioso, riprendendo in mano le bacchette, quando Steve scuote il capo e fa per liberarla dalla sua presa.

«Ah, pure?» esclama ma la spia sembra già essere ritornata nel suo mondo privato fatto di deliziosi _noodles_ al pollo e il soldato lascia cadere qualsiasi protesta, contentandosi come può di continuare il suo pasto.

«E comunque sono  
contento che tu abbia deciso di non ricorrere alla violenza… anche se non posso dire che quel tipo non si meritasse una lezione».

«Non mi ringraziare, ragazzone. L’ho fatto soltanto per salvare i _noodles_. Potrei sempre decidere di seguire quel coso e dargli una bella lezione, tanto per fargli passare la voglia di rovinare la serata alle povere newyorchesi senza un addestramento specifico nel corpo a corpo» commenta Natasha, improvvisamente più di buon umore, prima di tirar su una bella matassa di spaghettini e farla scomparire fra le labbra in meno di tre secondi netti.

«Signorsì, signora» borbotta Steve, imitando un saluto militaresco, e finiscono per sciogliersi entrambi in una risata oziosa, passando il resto della cena a parlare di tutto e niente, senza davvero concentrarsi sul piatto che hanno davanti.

«Li vedi?! _Sono praticamente canon!_ » sbotta a mezza voce un uomo seduto alcuni metri più in là, in uno dei tavolini incastrati fra i divanetti che offrono più riparo a chi desidera un ambiente più intimo… o di non essere scoperto.

«Tony. Tony. Fermati. Subito! Avevamo detto che avresti smesso di frequentare siti di fan fiction» sbotta il suo compagno, calcandosi il cappellino sulla fronte e dando le spalle alla scenetta verso cui Tony Stark continua a puntare il dito, senza tema di farsi notare da tutta la clientela.

«Non cambiare discorso, Bruce. Concentriamoci sui fatti essenziali: ha ammesso che è il “suo uomo”. Ok, mi dirai tu, l’ha fatto soltanto per allontanare un cretino qualunque… ma sai com’è fatta Natasha. Avrebbe potuto spaccargli tutte e duecentootto le ossa e invece ha optato per la messinscena del fidanzato. Sai come andrebbe a finire, se fossimo in un film?».

Tony alterna con perizia sorprendente parole a  
bocconi interi di ravioli al vapore, che spariscono nella sua bocca con la stessa velocità con cui le frasi fluiscono fuori, senza andare di traverso né cominciare a sputare in giro neanche per un istante. Come faccia, in tutto questo, a respirare, per Bruce resta un mistero e in fondo non vuole saperlo. Vorrebbe solo, disperatamente, essere altrove.

«Che la polizia ci arresterebbe? Sul serio, Tony, questo qui si chiama stalking!».

Bruce davvero non sa più cosa fare: pone pragmaticamente i palmi delle mani bene aperti ai lati del piatto di pollo alle mandorle e fissa l’altro con lo stesso sguardo maternamente esasperato che gli rivolgerebbe Pepper Potts, sua segretaria nonché sfortunatissima compagna di vita.

«E chi credi che inganneremo con i capellini della Stark&Co.? Si capisce lontano un miglio che siamo noi due…».

«E invece no! È qui che sta il trucco… geniale, lasciami aggiungere. Loro non penserebbero mai che siamo così _stupidi_ da pedinarli indossando qualcosa che ci renda così riconoscibile, come i capi d’abbigliamento griffati del mio gruppo. È una tattica per confonderli, capisci?».

Bruce tira su un pezzo di pollo in punta di forchetta e prova, per lo meno, a mangiare e rendere quella serata tragicamente meno complicata, mentre Tony continua ad afferrare qualsiasi oggetto commestibile o no che gli capiti a tiro in punta di dita, vorace e disordinato esattamente come quando espone le sue teorie più che assurde sulla vita sentimentale altrui. Sul serio, anche lui è uno scienziato, capisce perfettamente il potere calmante e rigenerante di un hobby che esuli dal proprio campo di lavoro, ma era proprio necessario che Tony Stark avesse una passione smodata nel cercare di accoppiare tutti i suoi colleghi come un impresario di un’agenzia matrimoniale?

«Io capisco solo che tu conosci orari e luoghi dei loro incontri e non voglio sapere neanche a che mezzucci devi essere ricorso, per venire in possesso di queste informazioni» replica Bruce, masticando stancamente il suo pollo e provando a concentrarsi sul sapore agrodolce della salsa, per non perdere le staffe.

«È qui che sta il bello. Non ho bisogno di violare la privacy di nessuno. Sono loro che si consegnano spontaneamente a me!» esclama Tony profondamente coinvolto, toccandosi il petto con le dita unte e riempiendosi la maglietta blu di chiazze anti-estetiche.

«C’erano le telecamere di sorveglianza nella palestra. E loro lo sapevano. Le hanno guardate. E poi si sono dati un appuntamento in codice! Lo fanno da quella volta che ci hanno beccati assolutamente per caso all’uscita del drive-in, ricordi? Che imbarazzo dovergli spiegare che noi eravamo lì solo come amici» prosegue testardamente Tony, senza mostrare alcun imbarazzo ma costringendo Bruce ad andare di traverso, nel rammentargli cose che avrebbe preferito cancellare definitivamente dalla sua mente.

«È un codice abbastanza rozzo. Solitamente Natasha nomina un episodio storico legato al nome della strada del locale – la USS Eldridge di cui parlavano oggi pomeriggio richiamava evidentemente Eldridge Street in cui ci troviamo ora – quello che è interessante è il codice assolutamente arbitrario con cui decidono l’orario. Non sono ancora riuscito a crackarlo del tutto ma ero sicuro che “ti presto un libro” stesse per “ci vediamo alle otto davanti al ‘Prosperity Dumpling’”».

«Oh sì, l’hai crackato così bene che abbiamo aspettato per un’ora, infatti» commenta sarcasticamente Bruce, terrorizzato dalla cura maniacale con cui Tony sembra aver calcolato anche quell’equazione non convenzionale che sono le abitudini di vita di Steve e Natasha.

«Ma no, quella è strategia. Non potevamo presentarci insieme a loro, dovevamo studiare il terreno e capire dove posizionarci».

Tony comincia a disporre piatti e salsiere sul tavolo come se stesse organizzando un campo di battaglia e Bruce fa ricadere la forchetta in un tonfo secco contro il bordo del piatto, prima di stropicciarsi la faccia, sempre più pericolosamente irritato, e mugugna dietro i palmi serrati.

«Da quanto Pepper ti fa dormire sul divano, Tony?».

«Che c’entra? E comunque da una settimana. E… e… e prima che tu dica qualcosa, è lei che ha cominciato. Mi fa: “Certo che Nat e Steve sono molto affiatati”. Pensavo di aver trovato un’alleata preziosa e invece mi dice che sono ossessionato, solo perché la tengo sveglia fino alle tre di notte a parlarne. E io che volevo tenerla aggiornata sulla situazione!».

Tony gli rivolge uno di quegli sguardi tutti occhioni grandi e luccicanti, come quelli di un cucciolo malefico… un gremlin che smonta aeroplani, probabilmente, e Bruce ha ancora più voglia di picchiarlo.

Spera davvero di riuscire a trattenersi, ma se la loro serata dovesse finire con un coinvolgimento in un’epica rissa, spera che Steve e Natasha non gliene vogliano: la scorta di pazienza di un normale essere umano è molto limitata; quella dell’Incredibile Hulk è quasi terminata.


End file.
